


... out of spite

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Hong Ye tells him not to do it, Shao Fei reacts out of spite





	... out of spite

“Stop sulking so loudly! I’m trying to read, here”, Hong Ye calls over from the couch, she’d been sitting on for a while now, a disgruntled look on her face, but eyes never straying from the pages.

“I’m not sulking!” Shao Fei retorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a pout hinting at his lips.

He’s NOT sulking.

He abandons his place at the desk and moves over to the seat opposite to the couch, which Hong Ye is sitting on. He lets himself sink onto the soft cushion with a _very_ dignified whine.

“Tang Yi was supposed to meet us here, almost half an hour ago!”

Hong Ye raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

“Not sulking!” Shao Fei defends himself.

“It’s been 15 minutes. At best.” Hong Ye’s voice is sharp.

The two of them may have started warming up to each other, accepting the other for what they are and most importantly what they are to Tang Yi. They fiddled a truce. But he still found himself in the dark, sometimes, not knowing how exactly to take her words and actions. He lets out a deep sigh. But time would deal with that, he’s sure.

Time. Time is exactly what he doesn’t have at this moment.

With a jump, he lands on his feet, ready to get Tang Yi out of his office, if the other man wants it or not.

“If you plan on getting Tang Yi out of his office, let me tell you one thing: Forget it.”

“Why?”

“You shouldn’t go in there right now. My brother hates being disrupted in his work. Besides he’s probably still in his call. He _especially_ dislikes being interrupted during those.” Hong Ye finally looks up him, one eyebrow arched up, a daring glint hinted in her eyes.

“I’m sure I can make him change his mind about that.”

“I doubt it.” Hong Ye sets her book down, leaning forward a sickly sweet smile surrounding her lips. “He’ll kill you if you interrupt that important call.”

“Pah! We’ll see about that!” Shao Fei glares at her, jaw setting. He would show her! He strides forward towards the stairs, determination visible in every step.

“That’s a really dumb idea, Meng Shao Fei, even for you!”

Shao Fei ignores the shouted after advice, continuing his way to Tang Yi’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

Shao Fei stops in front of Tang Yi’s office and takes a deep breath, steading himself.

He would show Hong Ye! And get Tang Yi out of the office. And _then_ they could finally go and get some actual food. Just as planned.

The sound of the door being opened briskly makes Tang Yi look up in surprise from his laptop, his headpiece still on.

Shao Fei ignores the unasked question in his eyes and simply strides in.

_All or nothing!_

He can hear Tang Yi rattle through a brisk goodbye, before he reaches him. He’s not sure if Tang Yi has also managed to already end the video call but he doesn’t care right now. He leans forward, grabbing onto the armrests and pulls swiftly, making the chair plus Tang Yi roll towards him. He leans in a bit more, capturing Tang Yi’s lips in a brisk kiss.

Tang Yi lets out a little sound of surprise, before leaning into the kiss. He reaches up and grabs onto Shao Fei’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Shao Fei licks into his mouth, for a moment contemplating to settle on Tang Yi’s lap and just keep on kissing him. But then he remembers their plans of going out. The reason he wanted to get Tang Yi out of here, in the first place, and postpones that thought.

“Well”, Tang Yi breathes against Shao Fei’s lips, eyes opening slowly, bearing pure softness and adoration. Shao Fei’s heart beats even faster at the sight.

“Where’s that energy coming from?” Tang Yi asks, letting his thumb run over Shao Fei’s throat, right above his pulse point.

“We’ve had a reservation.” Shao Fei simply says, a smile slowly blossoming on his face.

“Oh?”

“20 minutes ago. At that nice place, Hong Ye had found last week.”

Shao Fei shrugs. “Also, Hong Ye said you’d kill me if I’d try coming between you and your work.”

Tang Yi chuckles, hiding it in the crook of Shao Fei’s neck. Shao Fei’s chest tightens with fondness.

“Well she’s not wrong.”

That earns him a sound of protest.

“Granted, most people don’t ask as nicely as you do.” Tang Yi adds, pressing a soft kiss against Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“I sure hope so””

 

* * *

 

When they come back down together minutes later, Shao Fei immediately sees the surprise on Hong Ye’s face, paired up with a look Shao Fei could only place as contentment. But like he’s said before: with her, he’s never 100% sure.

Shao Fei, walking down the stair behind his boyfriend, sticks out his tongue towards Hong Ye, triumph written all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> this was a prompt fill on [my tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
